


INGENIOSUS

by fuckyeah9792



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Adaptation, Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Boyfriends, Freeform, Friendship/Love, Jealousy, Love Triangles, M/M, Mild Language, Multiple Personalities, Mystery, Psychic Abilities, Science Fiction & Fantasy, Self-Discovery, Suspense, Thriller
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:21:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23507536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuckyeah9792/pseuds/fuckyeah9792
Summary: Have you ever wondered why you need to study so hard?Have you ever felt frustrated with your teacher and the stupid school system?Ever thought of why schools are so eager to have talented students, but never cares how they achieved?My name is Kim Seokjin.Let me tell you a story about my school.
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook/Kim Seokjin | Jin, Jeon Jungkook/Kim Seokjin | Jin/Kim Taehyung | V, Kim Namjoon | RM/Park Jimin, Kim Seokjin | Jin/Kim Taehyung | V
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [THE GIFTED](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/579214) by Dhammarong Sermrittirong. 



> Hola!  
> My first time posting in AO3. Posted this work in WP yesterday and some recommended me to post this on AO3 too.  
> This fic is presented for all the Kookjiners and Taejinkookers. Inspired and or adopted from a Thai TV Series that I can't moved on from since last year. I can't just ignore the urge to pour it into a fic.
> 
> Shabby trailer (posted it on twitter since YT is acting up.) >>>> https://twitter.com/fuckyeahjinkook/status/1246762348179632129?s=20

"Welcome to the new school academic year in Yeoksam Rightmind High School"

"Hey! Stop right there kid!" a loud scream could be heard vividly booming through the corridors.

"You all have been selected to study at one of the top schools in South Korea..."

"I said stop right there kid!" another scream, but this time, a little too loud, assuming the source of the commotion is coming near.

A soft yet audible clud coming from the outside of his classroom. A sound that could be easily pictured as a metal device hitting the concrete block. Some curious students, started to turned their heads before the teacher clears her throat, gaining back their attentions.

"Our alumni have good and stable careers with bright future. 90% of them are nationally renowned with promising futures. And 10% of them..."

The teacher paused. Another distraction coming from right outside of the classroom.

"Stop right now you brat! Where do you think you're going!?"

A plump looking teacher busy chasing after a certain kid with his long disciplinary stick, threatening the prey. A sight that Seokjin is pretty much expected. He have been hearing stories from his friend's older brothers or sisters who happened to attend this school. He sighs. It's the first day and he's starting to question his parent's decision to enrol him in this school.

His seatmate turned his head towards the slightly tinted window over looking the corridor where the commotion is happening. "Jeon Jungkook."

"Sorry Yoongi, I didn't catch that. What were you saying?" Seokjin switch his gaze towards his newly found friend slash classmate.

"That's Jeon Jungkook from Classroom 8. He's trouble."

\---

Panting and sweating like dog, Jungkook stopped running when he almost bumped into a figure. Ms.Lee is well-known for being a killer-teacher. Some say it's because of her marital status. 40, and still single, which in most of people's mind equals to moody and sensitive. Too stereotyping, but there she is, standing straight with another disciplinary rod, yes rod, because hers was longer than Mr.Kwon's.

"Now now, what are you doing here Jeon Jungkook?" she questioned the boy in a very evilish way possible. Like those evil villains trying to corner the protagonist's friend. Jungkook remained calm, as he greets her with a bow. "And why is Mr. Kwon running after you?"

If Jungkook pants and sweats like a dog, Mr.Kwon looks like he almost fainted. He took a deep breathe before starting to explain the best way he could "Ms.Lee, this student...he...he stole a phone that had been confiscated."

Ms.Lee snickers in her most cunning way, when she spot the badge with a number eight embossed, sticking on his left chest. "A typical student from Class 8. What a shame. Now give back the phone." Her expression changes in a matter of seconds, her crooked smirk is gone.

Jungkook pats on his pockets and pulled it out, only his wallet and a pen could be found. "I don't have a phone with me, Ms.Lee."

"You're lying kid! I saw you took it." Mr.Kwon insisted. His nose could be seen expanding in anger.

Jungkook turns back, facing Ms.Lee. He may or may not have sworn that he did not take the phone and offered to strip down his pants to prove it. He pulls down the zipper of his pants, ready to strip when Ms.Lee stops him. "Go back to your class." Ms. Lee orders before leaving the scene with Mr.Kwon, who is still grunting.

Jungkook smirked in triumphant. He casually strolled along the corridor, and smuggles himself into Classroom 8, taking his assigned seat at the back of the class. He looks around the class that could fit at least forty students, but only less than half of it are occupied. The students doesn't even pay attention to what the teacher is blabbering about, he too decides not to pay attention. He just wants his high school year in this ridiculously unfair school to be over. Diverting his gaze towards the window pane, he knows that he is not the brightest in his family, considering how his brother, Junghyun is now passing the first semester in a well-known university, majoring medical science. And here he is, stuck in a damped-smell, messy classroom.

The classroom for the not-so-bright student (and the not-so-lucky ones apparently)

Classroom 8.

Time flies surprisingly fast, Jungkook didn't realize that the school bell rang seven times with an interval of twenty minutes in between. He patiently waits for another twenty long minutes with a grumbling stomachs, for the eight bell to ring, signaling the Classroom 8 lunch break. Sprinting towards the canteen like his life depends on it. Which is not entirely wrong. The longer he waits, the lesser food he gets.

Which comes back to why he thinks that this is an unfair school. All students are clustered into classrooms according to their brains. All the best ones goes to Classroom 1, and they get to have lunch first, when the fragrant rice is still pipping hot, soup is full of seaweed and vegetables, chicken are still crispy. Not to mention, better WIFI connections, rights to choose roommate and many other facilities that only those at the top of the food chain gets. Lucky Yugyeom.

"JK, I spare some chicken for you."

The word 'spare' sounds pitiful if it comes out from a stranger to Jungkook. But it doesn't sound offensive one bit since it comes out from none other than his best friend, Yugyeom. Unlike Jungkook, Yugyeom is blessed by a smart brain and a good academic records which ends up him being in Classroom 1.

"Thanks Yugyeom." Jungkook took it in a heartbeat, eating his unappetizing meal from whatever is left from the seven classrooms before him.

"Hey JK, you remember I promised you if I maintain to be in Class 1, I will choose you as my room mate? Guess what, I have listed your name to the dorm manager."

Jungkook holds out his right arm towards his friend for a fist bump, muching on his food and muttering a quick 'thanks bro' before resuming his lunch. At least he will be moving into a better room, with better WIFI and unclogged shower drain.

\---

"I just don't get it. Why does the government even allowed this stupid system to be implemented? I have no faith in this society." Jungkook grunts as he threw his pencil, giving up on the test materials in front of him. It was a long and tiring day, since he needs to packs and unpacks his stuff in his new dorm room with Yugyeom.

"What can you do about it?" Yugyeom asked, from across the room. His eyes still on his book.

Jungkook let out a loud sighs, distracting Yugyeom from his studies. "That's why we have this special placement test tomorrow. To give other students second chance. Heard this is the first time they ever held a placement test after seven years. Now let me help you with whatever you're studying. Who knows you might end up in the same class as me."

Earning a displeased grunt from Jungkook, Yugyeom knows how lazy and unpassionate Jungkook is when he does that. "Come to think of it, it's actually a good system. It helps drive the student to study harder and to actually achieve their targets. Besides, nobody wants to stay at the bottom of the food chain forever."

Not gaining a proper respond from Jungkook, Yugyeom shifted his seat to Jungkook's desk, bringing his books with him. "Don't stress it out JK. Now, stop complaining and start learning."

\---

"Alright class, we are about to start the placement test. Cheating and being an accomplice of a cheating act will be immediately disqualified and grounded from school. Please do take this rare opportunity to do well on your test..." Mrs.Yang, the Social Science teacher, who's a tadbit too old to teach is unfortunately or rather fortunate for the students to be assigned to supervise Classroom 8.

Jungkook is still disinterested by the placement test. He looks around the classroom once again, his classmates are already busy looking for answers and peeking from their hidden cheat sheets. Recalling what Yugyeom have told him the night before. He was right, nobody wants to stay at the bottom of the food chain.

Looking up to where Mrs.Yang is seated, she is sleeping in the middle of her watch. He took a deep breath, before unfolding his cheatsheet made by Yugyeom for the worse case. As he was about to write the answer for the first question, a screeching spheric static sound could be heard from the classroom speaker. Jungkook cursed under his breath as he hold both hands to cover both his ears from the deafening sound.

"The final question requires a free-text response. The question is ,with new advancements in technology today, humans are no longer subject to Charles Darwin's natural selection. Do you agree with this statement? If yes, please write your answer at the bottom right of your test paper."

Jungkook looks around, none of his classmates seems affected by the strange announcements. He mentally slaps himself, but still can't get a grip of what just happened. He brings his thumbs up to his lips and nips on his nails, a sign of nervousness. Soon it was time for the students to submit their papers, and Jungkook is still deliberating whether or not he should abide to it.

"I must be crazy..but whatever the fuck." Another deep breath, and he scribbles a quick answer on the bottom right of the paper before handing it to the teacher's desk.

\---

It's been three days since the placement test. The results are finally out, and a flood of students gathered around the announcement board to look for their names and some for their girlfriend/boyfriend's name to see which class they will end up with. Jungkook was just one of the many who's just there for the sake of curiosity. Out of a sudden, a body is being pushed towards him, he reflexes by holding the shoulder, preventing from falling.

"Ouch, sorry." The victim of the barbaric students mutters an apology. Jungkook stares at the latter's broad shoulder, plump lips, sharp jawline, perfectly erected nose, and gleaming eyes a little too long. "Are you okay?"

Jungkook blinks his eyes before coming to his senses. "Yeah, yeah. I'm alright. It's okay. So uh..." His eyes shift down towards the name tag of the student in front of him. "Kim Seokjin..?" passing a rhetorical question as if the name tags are capable of lying to him.

"Jeon Jungkook?" student Seokjin mimicks Jungkook's tone, followed by an amused chuckles that sounds so right in Jungkook's ear. "Nice to meet you Jungkook. I'm going to see if I'm lucky enough to move up." Seokjin turns around and disappears in the sea of students.

Slowly making way towards the board, squeezing in between humans, he reaches the front row and tries to scroll down his index finger, looking out for his name. He is indeed surprise that none of the names in Classroom 8-3 is his. He shook his head in disbelief, he can't possibly be higher as he remembers clearly that he barely fill in any of the answers. Shifting towards the Classroom 3 list, he's about to start the search when a familiar voice calls out his name. Jungkook turns to his left to find Seokjin smiles softly. "See you in the I-Class."

"What? Wait." Jungkook tries hold Seokjin, but the latter disappears into the crowds once more. He struggles towards where Seokjin had stood. That side of the board have a list of seven names under the category of 'INGENIOSUS'.

And one of them is his.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First assignment and losing friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> beta-ed by: ZIA
> 
> Managed to publish it for public in YT! YEAY!
> 
> >>> [TRAILER](https://youtu.be/6Ws3JO0EaBk) <<<

"Kim Seokjin."

Seokjin turns around to be greeted by Yoongi with his basketball. He casually spins the ball on top of his index finger, while approaching the former. "Just got into the basketball club." He caught the ball and placed it on the bench beside him.

"Congrats, Yoongi. I saw your name in the I-Class too. Seems like you're gonna be stuck with me again."

"That'd be lovely." Yoongi fakes a smile, showing off his gummy teeth, before rolling his eyes and earning a hard punch on his arms.

"Aren't you gonna eat?" Seokjin mutters with his mouth full with rice and bulgogi.

Yoongi nods. He stands up and walks towards the canteen stalls to grab his food tray.

A loud clang could be heard from Seokjin's back. He swallows down the food in his mouth with water and turns half of his body towards the source of the sound.

There stood Jungkook and the Classroom-1 genius, Kim Taehyung, with his shiny shoes, drenched with orange juice, which presumably, Jungkook's.

"Hey, sorry ‘bout that man. I'll repay your shoe laundry." Jungkook tried to smile and slowly bends down to pick up his empty glass.

"Where's your badge?" Taehyung speaks, in a cold and flat tone, not showing his anger nor his annoyance. Jungkook stands up to face Taehyung.

"Haha, I must've left it in the class." Again, he tries to fake a smile.

"Clean it."

"Huh?"

"Clean my shoes." Taehyung replies as he moves his drenched feet one step forward.

His fake smile was long gone, replaced with a frown. "What the hell?"

Still maintaining a strong gaze towards Jungkook. "I said, clean my shoes, you dimwit."

Jungkook hate fights. He just simply scoffs and walks away, ignoring the guy.

"It's not your turn yet, Jeon."

Jungkook stops.

"Classroom-8's lunch break starts in two hours. Don't ever think you deserve to be in I-Class. You never will." Taehyung ends with a mockery laugh.

Jungkook puts his hands into fits to compress his anger. He can easily beat Taehyung to pulp if he wants to, but he can't bear to get into anymore trouble after he's been in the spotlight for getting into the Ingeniosus class.

"Hey, Kim Taehyung! What the hell is wrong with you?"

Jungkook's eyes widened in surprise, he turned around and found an angry looking Seokjin in between Jungkook and Taehyung, hand folded firmly on his chest. "He could have missed his breakfast and is starving now. Let him eat in peace."

Taehyung snorts. A smirk follows. "Kim, are you here to join the fight? Can you even throw a punch?" He mocks.

"You do realize you just called out your own surname too, now, don't you?" Seokjin talks back before turning away and grabs Jungkook's wrist, dragging him away from the canteen, away from the crowd and Taehyung's judging eyes.

"Interesting." Taehyung mutters to himself as his gaze follows the two disappearing figures.

\---

"What the hell are you doing in the canteen at this time, Jungkook? You could've been grounded by the teacher."

Jungkook rolls his eyes and grunts. "There you go, one of those ridiculous regulations again." He lays his back on the seat.

Seokjin sighs, taking the empty seat beside Jungkook. "Jungkook, I'm sorry if that comes out wrong. But what I'm trying to say is, it's best that you obey the rules before next Monday comes. By then you will officially be part of the I-Class. Just bear with this stupid rules for a bit."

"You do think that the system is nonsense huh?"

Seokjin hums in agreement. "It is. Awful. Inhumane. I-Class or not, everyone deserves to be treated fairly."

A pregnant pause follows. Wind blows gently on Seokjin's fringe. It is a delightful view from where Jungkook is sitting. He can't help but admire the guy beside him.

"Jungkook, does this mean you heard about the final free text question?" Seokjin breaks the silence.

Jungkook straightened in his position to face Seokjin. "You heard that too?"

Seokjin nods in response. "It's weird though." Before Jungkook could form a response, the bell rings, signalling the students of Classroom-2 to get back to class for their next subject. Seokjin takes his leave, muttering a quick 'goodbye and see you next week.', leaving Jungkook alone on the bleacher, staring at the empty field in front of him.

\---

Jungkook wakes up abruptly. He was late for his first day in the so-called Ingeniosus Class. Ever since the announcement, he has been the talk of the school. Some said that his family bribed the school committee, some said that Jungkook stole the test paper from the school's archive room, which would have been impossible considering how hard it is to get in as it's located inside the warehouse and only Mr. Shim and headmaster Bang have access to the room.

Walking down the hallway, he almost turned towards Classroom-8, when he realized that he now belonged to the I-Class, which is on the other end of his former classroom. He could see the black signage embossed in gold and silver color writing that says INGENIOSUS.

He takes a deep breath before entering the room. Six pairs of eyes greets him, some in friendly and expecting way (Seokjin and another dude), some in curious gazes (the tall blonde and the shorter one sitting beside him), and some in disinterested manner (Taehyung and the mint hair guy sitting on the right side of Seokjin). 'They even allow students to dye their hair? This is nuts.' He speaks in his mind.

He walks toward the only empty seat left in the class, between the other friendly looking guy and Seokjin.

"Hi, my name is Hoseok, I'm from Classroom-2. And you must be Jeon Jungkook from Classroom-8, am I right?" Hoseok greets him with his chirpy voice, a little too excited he must say, to the point that relating him with Classroom-8 doesn't sound offensive at all. Jungkook nods in reply, pulling out an uncertain smile. "Jungkook, I'm sorry, but can I borrow your pen? I think I lost it somewhere."

"Yeah sure." Jungkook passes Hoseok one of his black pens.

Hoseok was about to open his mouth to initiate another conversation with Jungkook, when suddenly the classroom door opened, revealing Mr. Shim, a tall lean man, slightly more tanned than Jungkook and a little too young to be a teacher. He stands in front of the class and introduces himself as the homeroom teacher for I-Class, with a warm charming smile, swiftly greeting each of the seven individuals with eye contact.

"My name is Shim Changmin. As per today, I will be fully responsible for all seven of you. It's an honor for me to teach you, outstanding students, all with hidden potentials within." Mr. Shim turns on his screen and begins the presentation. In between the transition, there is a set of numbers on display for a good few seconds before it flickers away and displays the first page of the content. Jungkook squinted his eyes. He's not sure what he just seen on the screen in between the slides exchange

'233 = 48 huh?'

"The Ingeniosus Class, or what we call the I-Class in short, entails many rules and regulations. You can find your new badges which you will need to replace the old one with and a guide book under your desk for references in the future." Mr. Shim swipes his palm towards the sensor to turn the page. Another set of numbers re-appears in the same manner.

'123 = 46 what?'

"First of all, the I-Class is a supplement class, which means, you will all still need to attend your regular classes. Now, the most important rule that is intolerable if not obeyed in any circumstances, is that everything that will be taught, discussed, any activities happening in this class, shall not be told to anyone outside of this class. Everything in this class and it's activities are confidential. If you happen to violate this very rule, you will be expelled not only from this class, but also from this school."

Jungkook takes a quick glance at Seokjin. The latter looks as surprised as he is. Nonetheless, still paying attention to the screen in front of him. Mr.Shim made another swipe gesture and another new set of numbers appears just like the previous two, it's gone before Jungkook could digest what it means.

'432 = 19 what the hell was that?'

"The next one is in regards to your privileges in this school. Students of I-Class will enjoy the highest privileges and access in this school. You will have better facilities than the rest of the other students, including those in Classroom-1. No compliances to dress codes and your own private dorm room. You will also receive health insurance and regular health check-ups. All of these are to help you develop your inner potential to the fullest." Mr.Shim's lips curve into another friendly smile, which Jungkook is very much content with. At least he won't be stuck in a small group of classmates with a killer teacher.

"Last but not least, find out why you are chosen to be in this class. It will not be easy to begin with. But put your beliefs in the teacher, in yourself, and you will definitely find out why you are here. I will give you exactly a week. Please enjoy finding your potential. I hope all of you find it in time. For today, let's try a basic test."

Mr. Shim motions his palm again to swipe, this time the screen reveals a set of numbers, 234 = ?. Not flickering. Not disappearing. "Anybody know the answer to this? Please raise your hands up."

Jungkook has no idea what that number is and how to make of it. He looks around the class only to find that he's the only one not raising his hand up.

\---

It's the day before a week since the first I-Class. Jungkook is very much restless. He just needs to talk and reconfirm on the placement test results to Mr.Shim.

"Jungkook, don't stress out. The result is not a mistake as the headmaster Bang himself overseen the process of the screening."

"Mr.Shim, what if I could not catch up with my classmates? I can't seem to figure out or have any image on what to expect from the assignment."

Mr.Shim pats on Jungkook's shoulder, giving additional assurance to the younger. "Listen Jungkook, I'm sure your classmates are wondering too. Now I need you to focus on my question, try to think carefully about what had happened in the past, and maybe you can find your answer there."

Maybe Mr. Shim was right. His mind was in the zone as he recalls the time when he accidentally walked past the basketball court and saw Yoongi did a slam dunk and accidentally broke the hoop into pieces. What shook Jungkook the most was that Yoongi seems to be calm for someone who just ruined a school asset, as if he's used to it. And then he recalled when he turned to his left, catching Hoseok's nose bleeding severely, in mid September where the air is cool, and the guy just wiped it off in ease, like it was bits of rice sticking on the corner of his lips.

\---

"Hold this Yugyeom, this one is interesting." Jungkook placed another book on Yugyeom's hand, which the latter reads out loud in a skeptical manner.

"JK, why are you bringing me to the Ingeniosus library section to read all this nonsense book? What kind of assignment did they give you for you to read all these fantasies and psychic powers books? You're not a freakin' Harry Potter and last time I check, we're still in Yeoksam, not Hogwarts. Have you gone insane?"

"What's wrong with you Yugyeom? Why are you so worked out?"

"Me? For God's sake. I'm the one who's supposed to ask. What's wrong with you? You promised to tell me about the I-Class, yet you disappeared for days. And now you came looking for me just to accompany you to read all these crap?"

Jungkook pulled Yugyeom further to the corner in between the shelves, ducking his head down, whispering to the latter. "Yugyeom, this class or program or whatever it is, it's strange. The classmates, the teacher, the assignment, it's all fucking weird." Yugyeom stood in silence, awaiting for Jungkook to continue. "It's as if I'm unconsciously studying some kind of magic or psychic powers."

Yugyeom stares back at Jungkook in disbelief. "JK if you do not want to tell me, just don't lie!"

"What the hell. Why bother asking if you don't believe me."

"Then tell me in detail what you have been studying there."

Jungkook shook his head. "I can't tell you more than this."

"Heck Jungkook, I'm so disappointed. I thought you improved and really do deserve to be in that class. In the end, you're just playing around like you usually do. How the hell did you end up in that class?"

How the hell did he end up in I-Class? He himself is battling his inner self and questioning all the strange things that have been happening to him recently. He is under pressure, and he takes it on Yugyeom. "What the hell do you know about the class? You're not even in it!"

A pregnant pause, before Yugyeom nods, placing the stack of psychic power books on the shelf in anger. "Yes! You're right Jeon. I don't even belong in this section, right!? I might as well just leave!"

Jungkook's eyes softened as he felt a pang of guilt on his chest. He overreacted. "Yugyeom look, it's not...I don't mean..."

"Yeah just leave. You don't belong here. Keep your slum attitude outside."

Both Jungkook and Yugyeom turned their head towards the direction of voice, sitting on the reading table area.

"What did you say Taehyung?" Yugyeom paces towards where Taehyung is and grabs his collar.

"Since you're not as smart as I-Class students, let me make it simple for you. Fuck off, you leech." Taehyung ends his sentence with a smug, looking back at Jungkook over Yugyeom's shoulder. "Ain't that right, Jeon?"

"Son of a b-" Jungkook immediately stands in between them and grabs Yugyeom's wrist, preventing his friend from throwing a punch.

"Stop it Yugyeom. Stop!"

"What is this?" Ms. Lee rushes towards the commotion. "In my office, now! All of you!"

\---

A whole twenty minutes of awkward silence engulfing Ms.Lee's office. Sitting next to Yugyeom and across Ms.Lee is not making things better. Jungkook silently thank the gods as he sees Mr. Shim entering the room in a hurry.

"Jungkook, are you alright?" Jungkook nods in reply. "Ms. Lee, thank you for taking care of this matter. I will take it from here."

Ms. Lee's strong gaze follows Mr.Shim. "There's no need for that. I have decided to give these two kids a punishment."

"Ms. Lee, there is no need to involve punishments here. This is just a small incident and I believe they are aware that it is wrongdoing."

"Need I remind you Mr.Shim, that I am the disciplinary teacher here. The duty of disciplining my students lies with me. Besides, considering that the fight is caused by none other than your I-Class student, I don't think you can handle your students well."

"Ms.Lee, with all due respect. Regardless of my capability, headmaster Bang has issued an order for me to personally handle the I-Class students."

Ms. Lee looks peeves, she takes a short breath before replying. "Very well. You're dismissed."

Mr. Shim utters a quick thank you. They are about to leave the room when Ms. Lee stops them. "The regular student will stay and receive the punishment if i see fit."

"Ms. Lee.."

"While the I-Class students are under your care, the regular ones are not. And you cannot interfere with the regulations. Please do not overstep, Mr.Shim." Ms.Lee switched her gaze towards Yugyeom. "Since your friend receives a waiver, you, in exchange, shall receive double punishments."

Refusing to hear Mr.Shim, who is trying to reason him not to go against teachers, Jungkook took a step forward. "You can't do this to him, Ms. Lee. It's not Yugyeom's fault." He stares back at Ms.Lee in objection. "It's not fair!"

Ms.Lee lips curved into a cunning smirk. "An Ingeniosus student asking for fairness?"

"Doesn't matter from which classroom we are from! If he receives a punishment, I shall too!"

Yugyeom grits his teeth in anger, he can't stand any longer of Jungkook's playing the innocent hypocrite. "Shut up asshole!" Jungkook was taken aback, he stood there looking back at his friend. "Are you so damned pleased trying to save an ordinary student like me? Huh? Why are you complaining now that everything has fallen into place as what people like you and Taehyung planned for huh?"

"What plan are you talking about?"

"You just need to ask now do you, Jeon? The plan where you want the teacher to see me knocking Taehyung down. You got what you wanted. I know your true color now, Jeon. You acted like you were not comfortable with your new class, but inside you wanted it so bad. You used me to get into the I-Class, and now that I'm deemed as useless to you, you just need a new host to latch on, Kim Taehyung. Did you see yourself in the mirror? You are the fucking leech, Jeon."

A hard punch landed on Yugyeom's face. Before Mr. Shim and Ms. Lee came in between them, another punch hit Jungkook's cheek. Jungkook grabbed his collar and was about to blow the last punch when he stopped midair. "Don't talk to me again. If you really think low of me, you don't deserve to be my friend. Are you happy now!?"

Jungkook stood up and stamped out of the office in anger. He no longer cares if he ends up getting detention for being rude and picking fights twice a day. He doesn't care.

\---

It's windy outside. The cold wind brushes through Seokjin's raven locks as he pulls the outer jacket tighter, wrapping himself into a cocoon. He stretches his legs on the back rest of the empty seat in front of him, humming a jazz song he is currently playing on his earbuds. Resting his head back facing the dark sky, he shuffles on his seat a little more to get into a comfortable position. A gentle tap on his shoulder brings him back from his zen.

“Jesus!” Seokjin sits up straight in shock, unplugging his earbuds.

“I’m not Jesus. I’m Jungkook. Good news, you’re not dead. Halelujah.” Jungkook replies as he plops down beside Seokjin, refusing to spare a glance at him.

“Yeah, funny. Haha. What are you doing here at this time?”

Jungkook tilts his head, eyes looking elsewhere but Seokjin. “Same goes for you. Why are you here?”

Folding his arms, shivering after another batch of gushing wind blows. “Just chilling.”

“You have a beautiful voice.”

“Huh?” Seokjin was caught off guard. “How long have you been eavesdropping?”

“More like admiring.”

Seokjin pouts. “Fine. So what’s the deal?”

“Just had a fight. With my best friend.”

“Kim Yugyeom?”

“Yeah.”

Another pause

“Before the acceleration, I’m always against this unfair system, but there’s a part of me that wants to have a taste of it too. Then, after becoming part of the I-Class, I've gotten so many things that I didn't have before. All the nice stuff, the facilities that I’ve been secretly wanting. But at a cost of many other things.” A short pause before Jungkook continues. “I don't want to lose things that are valuable to me.”

Instead of responding, Seokjin plugs one of his earbuds on Jungkook’s left ear, making the latter turn to face him.

“I’m no guru to give you advice nor am I an expert in comforting people. But one thing I can share with you is listening to music helps calm your nerves.” Seokjin draws a subtle smile across his plump lips, resulting in an awestruck Jungkook.

“Thanks. This is more than enough.”

Vague sound of the jazz music, the cold breeze wafting, under the sea of stars. The moment is just perfect. Being stared at Jungkook, Seokjin feels a tingling sensation. His eyes wander from the way Jungkook's round doe eyes blinks gently, his perfect chiseled jaw, his adam’s apple moves, down to his perfectly stretched cartilage. Staggering sound of an alarm disrupted the serenity. Seokjin quickly turns the alarm off and fishes out a small tube from his pocket.

Jungkook draws a questioning look at the small plastic cylinder. Seokjin ejects the content with a gentle shake. “It’s a time-release capsule. For my hypertension.” He mutters before swallowing the tangerine-colored capsule.

“You have hypertension? At this age?”

“Yeah. Not genetic. As far as I know, none of my parents or grandparents have this history.”

“Is it that severe?”

“It could be. At times.” Seokjin yawns, he brings up his wrist, taking a glimpse of the time. “Anyway, it’s late. Let’s go back to the dorm.”

Jungkook waves goodbye to Seokjin as they part ways in the corridor. Throwing himself on the couch in his new dorm room, the silence is deafening. Seokjin feels lonely as he is used to the sound of the other students from the corridor.

Not bothering to turn on the lights, he stares blankly at the ceiling. His mind can’t help thinking about Jungkook and what this program is all about, what are the consequences, the outcomes, how it could affect so much on someone. He wonders, why the school is so eager to have talented students, special students, but never cares how much they are hurting?

He had a hunch.

That tingling feeling again.

And he drifts off to slumber.

\---

Seokjin needs to join an extracurricular, fast.

He have been spending most of his free time in the library to the point that he doesn’t really know anyone else in school except for Jungkook, Yoongi and the other four of his Ingeniosus classmates, which he recently learns that the tallest blonde, Kim Namjoon, goes by the name of RM and the shorter blonde who tags with him everywhere, Park Jimin, both seated on the second row in class, turns out to be couple.

“It’s been a week and you just realized?” Seokjin doesn’t have to face Yoongi to know that the latter is probably rolling his eyes. “You’ve been spending too much time with Jungkook.”

“Correction. In the library.”

“Yeah whatever. Anyway, do you wanna give it another shot tomorrow?”

Seokjin shakes his head in despair. “I don’t think I suit the basketball club. I’m suck at it. Maybe I should try another club.”

Both Seokjin and Yoongi enter the class right on time as the class is about to start. Heading towards his usual seat in between Jungkook and Yoongi, he walks pass Taehyung’s desk is empty, which is not normal to begin with as Taehyung always stays around in class before the class starts and even after Mr. Shim leaves. Seokjin manages to mouth a quick hi to Jungkook before plopping down his seat. He notices a metronome positioned on Mr. Shim’s desk, facing straight towards his direction. The ticking is distracting him a lot, but looking around at his fellow classmates who don't seem to get bothered, he tries to shrug it off.

"That's all for today's class. Don't forget about the assignment on why you belong here. Those who have found the answer, you may raise your hands."

Seokjin hears a sharp intake of breath from his left. He turns his gaze to the side and finds Jungkook unhesitatingly raising his hand.

"Yes, Jungkook. Go ahead."

"I don't have the answer Mr.Shim. All I know is that the I-Class is indeed special. But I don't think I belong here."

Seokjin could see Mr.Shim’s friendly smile gradually disappear. Not a good sign. “I know what you're trying to say, Jungkook. But believe me, I want you to find out why you're here. Then you will understand everything.”

“No, Mr. Shim. I don't want to be an Ingeniosus student anymore. I don’t want to receive all of these special treatments." Jungkook replies firmly.

Just before the situation heats up, the classroom door flings open, revealing an exhausted-looking Taehyung, walking towards the front of the class, eyeing on Jungkook. "Don't you get it, Jeon?"

As Taehyung walks past, Seokjin notices beds of sweats pooling on Taehyung’s forehead. “The moment you step foot in this class, there’s no turning back.”

Seokjin tries to gain attention from Taehyung as he shakes his head furiously, stopping him from causing more scenes. “Taehyung, what are you doing? Go back to your seat.” He whispers a little too loud, earning a glimpse and a smirk from Taehyung before the latter’s gaze goes back to Jungkook.

Taehyung places his laptop on the teacher’s desk and plugs in the cable connecting it with the screen. “I will show you why.” In a swift motion, Taehyung places his palm on the laptop screen and everything in his laptop goes berserk. Error windows popping out ferociously on the screen until it distorts, lights on the ceiling flickers simultaneously, causing a series of gasps from the other students in the classroom. “Why are you here in this I-Class? The answer is because we are becoming extraordinary.” Taehyung turns his sight towards the teacher.

“Mr. Shim, what have you done to us?”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I found out that things do not disappear.  
> They just go missing from our heart. Everything fades as time goes by.  
> But if you recognize its value, it will eventually come back to you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello...I made moodboards for each characters that i will post it simultaneously according to the character's potential developments.
> 
> Again, beta-ed by ZIA
> 
> This chapter's moodboard can be found at the end of this chap.

A subtle vibration quakes the study desk, breaking Seokjin's concentration from his stacks of books about psychic power. Ever since the revelation of Taehyung's unexplainable abilities, he has been drowning himself in books and articles about it. He grabs his phone to check on why the notification bar keeps popping up. He is currently sitting in I-class's computer lab this late.

Jungkook is last to enter the lab followed by a soft beep from the door lock. He makes his way towards where Seokjin is seated and propels himself up on the table. "Everyone is here except for Hoseok. I think he's already asleep." Jungkook shuts his phone display. He has been waiting for Hoseok to reply to their newly-created group chat for the past fifteen minutes and to no avail.

Namjoon, who has been standing near the window, overlooking the dark, empty school field, turns his head towards his classmates. "It's okay Jungkook. I'm gathering everyone here tonight because I want to know what you guys think of the I-Class. What you've seen earlier today. And what do you think it is?"

"Magic." Seokjin answers firmly.

"That's absurd. You've been reading too many fictions, Kim Seok.Jin." Jimin retorts.

"What do you think it is then, Park.Ji.Min?" Seokjin responds in a similar manner.

Jimin shrugs. Folding his arms on his chest, sparing a quick glance at his boyfriend who is now seated beside him. "I don't know. But definitely not magic. There's no such thing. Right, Joon?"

Namjoon frowns. "This school is definitely hiding something from us. Something dangerous."

Yoongi peers towards Namjoon. "But if so, Mr.Shim has not asked us to do anything dangerous or life-threatening."

Jimin rolls his eyes and snorts. "Well, duh. If it isn't dangerous or life-threatening, don't you think they should have told us by now?" Upon Jimin's response, Namjoon gets on his feet and paces back and forth, his frown never leaves.

Everyone has gone silent for the past couple of seconds before the clacking sound of keyboard typing brings attention to Jungkook. He glares at a figure sitting at the back of the class, drowning his head behind the laptop screen."What about that person who should say something the most? Aren't you going to say something?"

Seokjin feels the tension between Jungkook and Taehyung is still there, like a volcano that could erupt any minute. Instead of replying, Taehyung turns his laptop, facing it towards his classmates. He is breaching the webcam installed in the headmaster's TV. All six pairs of eyes are now on the small screen, watching and hearing intensely on what the conversation between Mr.Shim and Headmaster Bang is all about.

Mr.Shim displays Taehyung's biodata on a large TV screen. "Kim Taehyung, born on the 30th of December 2013 in Daegu, an ambidextrous and was the first Ingeniosus student who discovered his potential. He excels in math and computer science. Earlier today, he showed his power to control computers and other electronic devices through direct contact."

"Through direct contact? Does it mean he cannot control computers remotely?", Headmaster Bang leans forward in his seat.

"Based on today's class and the comparison data from our alumni, he can only control them through direct contact. But if he connects the devices beforehand, he can control them through an online network as well." Mr. Shim further explains.

Headmaster Bang hums, folding his hand, his palms perpendicular to one another. "Is that so? If that's the case, it is very likely that the student is listening to our conversation now."

The five gasps in panic as Jimin squeaks. "Oh.my.god. Turn it off! Turn it off!"

Taehyung is about to shut his laptop when headmaster Bang turns the laptop facing himself. "You're very smart Kim Taehyung." Upon hearing his name, Taehyung's hand paused midair. "You're able to connect Mr.Shim's computer with a device. I commend you. If I'm not wrong, you are with your friends."

The six of them exchange glances in absence of response.

"Good, you must have a lot of questions about the Ingeniosus program. But don't worry, I am not conducting some strange experiments on you."

Clicking sound emitting from the other side of the line, displaying an article about Charles Darwin theory. "You see, living organisms evolve all the time. They are ready to change when they hit a wall or threatened by extinction. So are humans. Humans never stop evolving from time to time. Special powers are hidden inside the human brains. Our school has discovered a way to send a sonic wave to stimulate the brain to change its pattern. Only some of you can be stimulated." Another click before the display comes back to headmaster Bang. "You are all special. You just have not realized it. I can guarantee you that after today, your potential will be awaken. We are ready to push your potential to the limit. You are special breeds who will become the new leaders of our society."

The screen distorts in a series of disconnection sequences, then a deafening silence erupts throughout the classroom.

"Whoaaaah! The headmaster is so cool!" Hoseok goofs.

"Since when are you here, Hoseok?" Jimin questioned in annoyance.

"Since the beginning of the connection. So, are we becoming X-MEN?"

\---

The I-Class today feels different. The only thing that has not changed is the fact that Mr. Shim is standing in front of the class with his signature friendly smile, casually explaining the powers and its characteristics based on the alumni from the previous I-Class like he is explaining Math or Chem.

"Hey Jungkook, can I borrow a pen?"

"I only have one."

Seokjin extends his left arm, offering Hoseok his own pen.

Hoseok pulls up the widest smile that Seokjin has ever seen in his entire life. Over a pen. "You're letting me borrow it?"

"Yeah. Just don't lose it."

How Seokjin wishes the metronome is being put away from his sight. But now that they have found out the use of it, he comes to an acceptance that the once annoying, irrelevant item, might actually play a big role in their potential discovery.

"...It comes from your personalities, characteristics and behaviours. Have you noticed something unique about your friends? For example, a fellow friend who keeps falling asleep in class, but still ends up being number one in class. In this case, his or her brain still works even when in slumber. One person may have an ability to know things without being told, as they would call it..."

"A nosy bitch?"

Mr.Shim glowers at the blonde."It's not polite to say bad words in class, Jimin. And that's not the answer. It's also possible that the person has an ability to hear even the softest noise, and they can even hear everything people say. In summary, these cases might actually suit your potential. As an I-Class alumnus, I can assure you this."

"What is your potential, Mr.Shim?" Seokjin inquires.

"Let's not focus on mine. You should focus on yours first. Now, before I end today's class, I just want to ask you, who's here has discovered or may have discovered their potential? Please raise your hands."

Jungkook's doe eyes scans his surroundings only to find that again, he's the only one who has not. His eyes meet Seokjin's pitying rue.

"Very good. Now I want each of you to introduce yourself to your friends, along with your potential and how you discovered it. Starting from you, Namjoon."

Namjoon walks to the front of the class. "Hi, my name is Kim Namjoon. Some call me RM. Born in Ilsan, on the 12th of December, 2013. I am a perfectionist. I used to think that I am a fast-learner, but lately it becomes so fast to the point that I can just watch a person do something and mimic them right away."

"Well done Namjoon. Would you like to prove it to your classmates?"

"I would love to. Please pick any challenges and show it to me how it's done once." Namjoon smiles, showing his perfectly shaped dimples.

Jimin glances at the basketball rolling back and forth on the floor, navigated by Yoongi's feet throughout the whole class, he smirks. "Why not challenge Min Yoongi on basketball?"

Raising an eyebrow upon his name being mentioned by Jimin, he turns around to be greeted by Jimin's smug face.

"Let's go Yoongi, you can do it." Seokjin whispers, cheering his best bud.

Yoongi stands up with his basketball and starts doing tricks. Spinning the ball on his index finger, tossing and catching it again, rolling it through his shoulder and nape towards his left hand. Namjoon just stands and watches every single movement Yoongi makes, as if absorbing all of Yoongi's ability like a dementor sucking people's soul.

"Show'em what you got babe." Jimin lays back on his seat, folds his arms with pride watching how Namjoon could easily mimic Yoongi's tricks perfectly. No flaws. Everyone claps his hands in awe, including Yoongi, looking starstrucked.

"Okay, next one."

"My name is Kim Seokjin. Born in Gwacheon on the 4th of December. A few days ago, I touched an object and saw strange images. I thought I was hallucinating, because I've never seen those images before. But now I know it's a flashback of what the item where the item has been through."

"Can we call this a 'nosy bitch' potential?" Jimin snaps which earns a glare from Mr.Shim. "Show us."

"If you insist." Seokjin drags his feet towards where Jimin is sitting. Without breaking eye contact with the blonde, Seokjin grips on Jimin's phone. "Well...what do we have here?" Seokjin let out a fake shocked expression. "Oh my...Jimin...did you just Naver-ed 'How to get a strong, sexy thigh?' and...." Jimin's face is starting to lose color.. "...you Naver-ed 'Jeon Jungkook'?"

"Did you really?" Namjoon turns to face his boyfriend, demanding explanation.

"Did he really?" Jungkook questions Seokjin, which Seokjin just shrugs in response.

Mr.Shim quickly dismisses the commotions and suggests the next student to present.

"My name is Taehyung. Known as V in the cyber world. You know my potential."

"Thank you Taehyung. Next is Hoseok."

"My name is Jung Hoseok. Just like Taehyung and Namjoon, I have an alias too, it's Hopekadabra. I haven't found my potential yet. But I am confident of my other potential which can make people laugh. Tee hee!"

"If you're funny, tell us a joke." Taehyung mocks which makes Hoseok's gleeful face turn sour.

"Fine. So one day I decided to play in the cyber world. I went on a mission with a group of characters. We talked about our schools. And when they found out I'm attending Yeoksam Rightmind. Then they asked me about V. I wasn't paying attention, I thought they asked me if I was V. So I told them 'No way! I'm not a girl, I don't have a V, but I have a P..Penis."

The class bursts into laughter as soon as Hoseok ends it. Even Mr.Shim tries to suppress his laughter while dismissing the class. Although Hoseok's joke is not that funny, the class thinks it's hilarious to piss Taehyung off.

\---

"I never thought you'd say that to Taehyung." Seokjin tries to make comments with his mouth full of seaweed rice.

Hoseok frowns, his eyes still staring at the pot plant in front of him. "To be honest, I was so nervous. I thought he's going to come back at me with something worse."

"Be careful when you make jokes about people. Especially Taehyung. He's not gonna let you off the hook that easy." Jungkook adds.

"Hmm...I remember someone told me about this before..Oh well...at least, I humiliated him today in front of the class. Well anyway, why isn't there any signs of growing?" Hoseok sprinkles more of what he claims as magic powder.

"Hoseok, sunflowers don't grow overnight. Who gave you that magic powder? And I didn't even know a herbology extracurricular existed in this school." Seokjin shrugs. He knows that he won't be able to reason out with Hoseok's denseness, to the point he begins to question how he could get into Class-2 at the beginning.

Jungkook scrolls down on his Naver search. "Yeah, Seokjin's right. You need at least three months for it to fully grow." he chimes in.

"Duh bunny, obviously. On Seokjin's side." Hoseok mocks Jungkook, which earns him death stares from both victims.

"Holy..." Seokjin finishes his last spoon of rice in a hurry as he needs to be ready for an introduction session with the swimming club which he recently joined. He packs his book and water bottle into his backpack when he realizes that Hoseok still owes him his pen to return. "Where's my pen?"

"Didn't I give it back to you?"

"No, you didn't."

Hoseok takes out his pencil case, opens it, and shows it to Seokjin. "Oh no, it's not with me. I'll buy you a new one." He casually responds.

"The hell...That's not cool. Don't ever borrow things from me again." Seokjin gets up from his bench, grabs his gym bag of swimming gears and leaves the table pissed.

"Hey, are you mad? Come on it's just a pen."

Jungkook shakes his head. "I think you should apologize to him. Pen or not pen. You lost his stuff. It could have been a precious pen to him. By the way, if a potential is a reflection of who you are, it's not funny, it's forgetful. When I first met you, you lost my pen, and when you keep losing your pen for the next three days."

Hoseok tries to recall the days when he lost Jungkook's pen and his own, when all of a sudden his middle school friend, Hyungwon, rushed towards him, half shoving a black rucksack on his lap.

"Hobi, please let me leave this with you. Bring it back to me after class. Please look after it." Hyungwon pleads before running away, leaving a puzzled looking Hoseok.

"Who is he? And who is he running from?"

"My friend, Hyungwon." Hoseok shakes his head. He himself is curious about what is inside the bag that Hyungwon is protecting so dearly. Unzipping the bag, he found a brown envelope of documents. "Shit, it's the answer sheet."

"Hoseok...I know who they are running from. Put it away Hoseok." Jungkook taps on Hoseok's tray to gain the latter's attention towards the approaching Ms.Lee.

"What should I do, Jungkook?" Hoseok starts to panic.

"Hoseok, listen, turn it in and tell her somebody dropped it."

"No way, she'll suspect me."

"Excuse me, Ingeniosus students. Someone has stolen important documents. I may have to check your bags. Open your bag and let me see." Both students sit in silence. Hoseok clings on the bag like his life depends on it. Not gaining any response, Ms.Lee snatches the backpack from Hoseok. He is ready to receive severe scoldings when Ms.Lee gives the backpack back to him. "Apologies, I must have misunderstood. The bag looks similar."

Upon Ms.Lee's departure, Hoseok spreads the bag wide open, his eyes go wide in shock, staring back at Jungkook. "Where did it go?", he feels a streamline of warm liquid dripping down from his nostrils.

"Hoseok...your nose.."

\---

In the past two days, Hoseok has been trying so hard to avoid the crowd. Specifically, trying to avoid Hyungwon. He doesn't know how to explain to his friend about the missing answer sheets without sounding like bullshit.

"Where's my bag, Hobi!"

Speak of the devil. Hyungwon barges into the Ingeniosus's toilet and locks the door behind him. Pushing Hoseok in a provocative way.

"Listen to me, Hyungwon, it's a good thing that the bag is gone now. I knew what was inside. I almost got caught by Ms. Lee..."

In a swift motion, Hyungwon grabs Hoseok's collar and throws him in one of the opened stalls. Hoseok hugs himself, in the corner, as tears start to pool at the corner of his eyes. "Fuck, Hoseok! Do you know why I stole it!? It's because I need to reach at least 60% of good marks to keep me in the baseball club."

"How..why..what does it have to do with me?" Hoseok stutters in shock.

"Of course, an Ingeniosus like you doesn't need to work for anything." Hyungwon is in rage. He grabs Hoseok by the collar again and pulls the frail male up, slapping the latter's face nonstop. "You ratted out to Ms.Lee. This is your fault!"

"No, Hyungwon, please stop...please....I did not tell her anything. I swear." Hoseok pleads to no avail. Hyungwon only sees red.

"She told me it's an Ingeniosus student, who else if not you! I'm not like you who gets all the privileges."

Hoseok's body becomes numb. His mind runs back to the days back in middle school, where he was bullied here and there. A horse faced dork, they said. He shakes his head as his tears start to roll down from the corner of his eyes.

"ENOUGH!"

With a hard push, Hyungwon's body flies across to the other side of the empty cubicle. Hoseok covers his mouth in utter shock.

"Hyu..hyungwon?"

A stream of warm liquid drips down to his white, crumpled uniform.

Hyungwon is gone.

\---

"I told you to make the orange disappear, but you made my wallet disappear. You need to bring it back."

Hoseok's eyes stare blankly as if on trance. His body is still numb from the previous encounter. He has been absent from I-Class twice, which to Mr.Shim is intolerable considering the students need a lot of catch ups on their potential-developments. Which is why, Hoseok ends up sitting across, Mr.Shim, in his private office, with an orange on his left hand and empty right hand.

"What's the matter, Hoseok? You look tense."

Hoseok fakes a smile. "No, I'm not. It's ok. I'm fine. You look tense, Mr. Shim."

"Course I am. My wallet is gone." Mr.Shim points towards Hoseok's empty hand.

"I'm sorry, Mr.Shim."

"Hoseok, if you have any trouble, you should tell me. I'm your advisor. Coz having troubles bothering your mind constantly won't help the process, as a matter of fact it will slow down the process."

"Y...yes Mr.Shim. Hehe...I'm fine."

The younger is thankful when the bell starts ringing, signaling for their class to start. Mr.Shim's concerned gaze trailing behind him.

\---

Staring blankly ahead, his mind is still on his missing friend. It's not easy to avoid the issue even for just a little while when the posters for missing student is basically everywhere in the school precinct. He doesn't realize Jungkook has been trying to summon him back. "Jung Hoseok?"

"Huh? Yeah. What is it, Jungkook?"

"Your friend Hyungwon. Is he the one who's gone missing?"

Mr.Shim enters the class just right on time, saving him from answering to Jungkook. "Good afternoon class. Before I start, I would like to ask everyone. Did you happen to see a student named Chae Hyungwon from Class-7 yesterday?"

Raising his hand, Taehyung pulls out the most irking smirk ever. "I would like to tell you a story. One fine day, I was bored. Heard about the missing student, so I hacked the CCTV out of boredom. Guess what? I saw the student go into the male's toilet."

In a leisurely manner, Taehyung turns his laptop, facing the rest of his classmates. "And then someone else from this classroom exited the very same toilet, alone." A momentary pause, Taehyung leers on the pale-looking Hoseok. "Would you like to continue my story, Hoseok? Since you're so good at making jokes, might as well try story-telling."

Mr. Shim frowns upon the new evidence he just found. "Hoseok, meet me in my office after class."

As he starts to feel cornered, Hoseok stands abruptly, accidentally bumps his table in the process, causing half of his belongings scattered on the floor. He barges out of the class, running away from everyone's judging eyes on him. Something catches Seokjin's attention which results him to run out, trailing on Hoseok.

"Hoseok?" Entering the computer, Seokjin walks towards where Hoseok sits, at the corner, on the floor, curling up like a ball.

"Please, Seokjin, not now. I know what I did was wrong. But please." Hoseok sniffs.

Seokjin squats down in front of the sobbing figure. He holds on Hoseok's arm, shaking him lightly. "No, Hoseok, I'm not asking for my pen. I'm just telling you that it's back. My pen is back. Saw it when you dropped your pencil case. What I'm trying to say is that, if you can bring back my pen, you can bring back Hyungwon too. Think about it."

Hoseok looks back at Seokjin, wiping his tears away. "Inside the pencil case...that means...it's not lost at all. It stays where it was, and we just couldn't find it, so is Hyungwon."

\---

Seokjin is now half certain whether or not his theory is right. But looking at his distressing friend. He might as well give it a try, which is why both end up in the male's toilet, the exact same toilet where Hyungwon disappeared.

"Now what?"

"Think about the last time you think about the pen. Anything related to it."

Hoseok gazes back at Seokjin in guilt. "I didn't think about the pen, at all. I just felt...guilty. Towards you." With a nod from Seokjin, Hoseok cautiously step forward, towards the direction of the stall where he last seen his friend.

"Hyungwon, I'm sorry. Please come back." Hoseok mutters in repentance like a broken cassette.

Seokjin grunts, he's starting to lose his patience. "That doesn't sound convincing Hoseok, do you really want him to come back?"

"Yes I do! Hyungwon please! Come back! Come back!" Hoseok's memory starts to replay, bringing him back to the time when he was bullied pretty harshly in middle school, and Hyungwon defended him, despite their contrasting nature, they both were good friends back then. A wave of tears starts to fall down, Hoseok is without a doubt, scared and lost. "Hyungwon, please....come back..."

With a loud thud, the once empty stall is now occupied by a drenched and frail looking Hyungwon. "Hyungwon!" Both Hoseok and Seokjin rush to assist the weak body out of the stall.

"What are you both doing here? Chae Hyungwon?" Mr.Shim ushers them to take the fainting student to the infirmary. Hyungwon is now under the care of the Ingeniosus infirmary, and both are not allowed to enter during the whole treatment. Hoseok continuously sobs as Seokjin pats his back, calming him down.

The only thing that Hoseok is feeling is that he is relieved.

_'My potential comes from being forgetful. I found out that things do not disappear. They just go missing from our heart. Everything fades as time goes by. But if you recognize its value, it will eventually come back to you.'_

\---

It's been a week since Hyungwon returns to school after his recovery. Hoseok's mood has come back to his usual, cheerful and positive. Walking down the corridor towards the I-Class, a student accidentally bumps on him, making him drop his half peeled orange on the floor.

"Watch where you're walking, dumbass. You're an I-Class student right?" Hyungwon turns, and walks away in disregard.

Hoseok's mouth agape, Shocking enough that he doesn't seem to recognize Hoseok.

\---

_IF YOU, IF YOU_

_Neodo nawa gachi himdeuldamyeon_

Smooth voice, calming, soothing. Anything nice and comforting Seokjin can think of of describing one's voice. Swaying away from side to side, in rhythm with the mellow ballad song.

_'Jungkook?'_

***********

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Hoseok's Moodboard](https://twitter.com/fuckyeahjinkook/status/1250763631513309185?s=20)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was told my grammars are bad...

_If you’ve read fictions about kids with superpowers, you’d have known that the storylines are not much different. It starts with a kid living in a boring world, until one day it changes for the better._

_I used to think that it was just an imagination. Until the day I had one._

_‘Jungkook?’_

A gentle tap on the shoulder brings Seokjin back from his trance. Cautiously opening his eyes to look around him, afraid of the expected dizziness that comes afterwards. Rubbing his eyes with the back of his palm, it is indeed hard adjusting the brightness of the afternoon sun, shining directly into Mr.Shim’s private office. 

“How’s it Seokjin? Did you hear anything?” The teacher’s voice catches his attention. 

Seokjin unplugs the airpods and places it back in the pods gently, afraid of damaging it. “Yeah. I know this song. It’s Bigbang. This is Jungkook’s airpods, right?”

“Good.” Mr.Shim pauses, studying the younger’s face. “Why are you blushing, Seokjin?”

“Huh?” Seokjin’s ears turn crimson upon recalling the images of Jungkook humming to the song. “Nothing. Anyway, can I start with the next item?” Seokjin questions, trying to divert the conversation while doing it to his mind too in the process. Looking at a gold coated pen like item, he gently touches the expensive looking item.

“This item is yours, Mr.Shim. It is a gift given to you on your 15th birthday. You’ve been keeping it close ever since.”

“Good job, Seokjin, you’ve made a huge progress. Now, for the last item.”

Seokjin touches the last item, black rimmed glasses. It looks like a typical black rimmed glasses made out of hardened plastic, a tad bit light, and has a good built quality judging from the rigidness of the structures. No brands, no logos, nothing. _‘Must be custom made.’_ Seokjin thought. 

Slowly shutting his eyes, he tries to concentrate, and it doesn’t take long for him to see new images. Images from the owner’s perspective, standing by the locker room entrance of the school swimming pool, lazily leaning his body on the wall by it. The owner was just standing there, watching swimmers practice their rounds, water splashing, coach’s whistle blowing. The male’s vision suddenly focuses on a certain individual, doing a stroke towards the end of the lane. Seokjin tried to draw up the individual that caught the owner’s attention, then it shocked him to figure out that it was none other than himself, stepping out of the pool, water dripping down his wide shoulder blades.

Seokjin winces as he tries harder to get the images of the owner himself, he can feel his heart beats sporadically but chooses to ignore it. Then, it suddenly becomes clear as daylight. 

_‘Taehyung?’_

“Seokjin? Are you alright?” Mr. Shim nudges on both his shoulders, bringing him out of his trance for the second time today. Seokjin opens his eyes, and is greeted by a concerned looking Mr.Shim. “We can continue this tomorrow.”

“It’s okay Mr.Shim...I…” Seokjin slurs his last words before losing his consciousness.

\---

Seokjin is ready to get back to class the next day. He was worried that his illness could have resulted in him being expelled from the program, but here he is, sitting on his desk, looking at the ticking equipment on Mr.Shim’s desk. The metronome still annoys him for no reason.

“Each potential is caused by a different reason. No matter what it is, the best way to maintain it is to gain more knowledge through reading. I have prepared a list of books to read for each of you based on your potential and passions.” Mr.Shim directs his gaze to the only student busy typing on his instagram. “Now Jimin, can you tell me about your passion?”

Jimin puts down his phone in annoyance. “I don't have any particular passion, Mr. Shim. All I know is that I have to be famous. I’m lucky to be born in an era where social media can help me with that. I don't have to waste time in the library.” If Jimin had long hair, Seokjin is pretty sure that the guy would whip it back upon his own remarks.

“Social media makes people narcissistic. You can't make yourself a lead star in a story if you don't read enough of it.” This teacher let out a disapproving sigh, he then turns his attention to Jungkook and Hoseok who are too busy chit-chatting to even pay attention.

“Yeah, Hyungwon might just want to avoid you, bro” Jungkook whispers, as he leans his body a little towards Hoseok’s table.

“Jeon Jungkook, Jung Hoseok. What are you chatting about?” Mr.Shim calls out in disbelief.

Seokjin turns his head to his left and shakes his head in disbelief at the two.

\---

Scanning books through from shelf to shelf, Seokjin’s eye narrows, pushing the rims of his glasses, adjusting it to get a better look at what is written on the book spine of a particular book sitting on the top shelf. Extending his arms up to grab the book and placing it on the top book stack that Hoseok is holding. “That’s all for you.”

“Why do I have to read so many books?” Hoseok grumbles.

Seokjin rolls his eyes. “Don't complain, you only got 4 books. Look at mine, 8 frickin’ books.” Shoving his thicker stack on Hoseok’s face.

“Yeah, yours look more interesting. Mine feels like I could be Einstein, with all my hair turned white and baldening once I am done reading them all.” Hoseok cringes in disgust.

“Hey, our potentials are different, of course we have different materials to study. Yours is physics, while I need to read from myths and folklores to the cosmos, astronomies and histories. You tell me.”

“Fine, let me go back to my theory of relativity.” Hoseok sulks as he plops down in front of Yoongi, who is seated next to Jungkook at the reading table.

Seokjin settles himself in front of Jungkook, whose face is half covered by the stacks of books. “Look at Jungkook, he hasn't even discovered his potentials, yet he’s much more attentive than you.” He points out to Hoseok.

Without taking his eyes off his own book, Yoongi casually pushes the stacks of books that’s been covering Jungkook, before leaving the table for his basketball practice.

“I thought you were better than this.” Seokjin shakes his head in disappointment when he learns that Jungkook has been playing his mobile games behind the books.

Jungkook immediately turns off his phone and lean himself forward, gently tapping on Seokjin’s hand. “ahem….Seokjin…Seokjin-ah~...Jin-ah~”

Seokjin looks up to meet Jungkook’s doe eye a little too close for his liking. Or, maybe not close enough but it definitely shatters his heart for a little. “What.” he murmurs, trying to keep a straight voice.

“I was just playing one game, and you’re looking at me like I've killed someone.” Jungkook stares back at Seokjin with his round, innocent looking eyes and a small pout.

Seokjin sighs in defeat. He knows that he can’t beat Jungkook’s innocent bunny-like face. “You didn’t kill someone, but you definitely killed time. Mr.Shim asked us to use this time to discover potential. Not play some games.” his voice softens as he looks away, breaking eye contact with Jungkook.

Still half pouting, Jungkook sits back, hands folded like a little kid not getting any candies on a halloween night. “I just don't get it why he needs us to read so many books. Not everyone enjoys reading like you do…. Well maybe Namjoon, but yeah...point still stands.”

“I know but can’t you just do it for your own future?”

“How can you be sure that if you do what you’re told, you will be guaranteed a bright future?”

“What reason do you have not to do it?” Seokjin folds his hands on his chest, leaning back on his chair as he watches Jungkook out of words. He then brings himself to the alumnus shelf, on the far end corner of the library, and hands Jungkook the latest year book of Ingeniosus. “To clear any doubts about the future of our seniors who graduated, seven years ago.”

Hoseok snatches the book and flips off the cover in excitement. “Why is there only one student in the first batch?”

Seokjin rolls his eyes. “Mr.Shim told us that earlier batches only had one or two students. The numbers have increased dramatically over the years. Maybe if you both weren’t too busy chit-chatting, you may have known this piece of information.”

Fishing out his phone out of his pocket, Seokjin Navers on each of the individuals from the book, narrating it to the two clueless students in front of him. “The student from the first year won a gold medal for the chemistry olympic and was awarded by UNESCO. The second year student went to study at MIT, now working as a researcher, a physical scientist, the other is a diplomatic attache in the UK.” Hoseok and Jungkook can only gasp in admiration. 

“Hey Jungkook, look. It’s Mr. Shim Changmin. Year 3, ID: 009” Hoseok points out the page with a passport photo of a younger-looking Mr.Shim.

“Mr.Shim got an MD in Neuroscience from Boston Uni. He became a teacher to help the headmaster develop our potential.” Seokjin explains which earns other gasps from both.

Hoseok flips to the next page. “The next one is Jung Yunho. Year 3, ID: 011.”

Jungkook frowns. “Wait a minute...give me the book.” He takes the book from Hoseok and flips back and forth between Mr.Shim’s and Jung Yunho’s page. “The Ingeniosus ID runs sequentially from year one, doesn’t it? Why does it skip 010?” Both Jungkook and Seokjin exchange glances, before Seokjin grabs the book to take a look at it with his own eyes.

“That yearbook is the latest one, with our pictures in it. That means there must be previous printed editions. If we want to know who 010 is, we need to find the book.” Seokjin paces back to the alumnus corner, scanning through the shelf, Jungkook trails after, leaving a boring looking Hoseok who doesn’t even have any interest in whatever they’re doing.  
“Guys, maybe it's a typo from the publisher?” Hoseok tries to reason to no avail, as both Seokjin and Jungkook are busy looking for the evidence, not even sparing any response towards him.

“Year three falls in the academic year 2013 right?” Jungkook questions and Jin nods in response. “We need to find the 2014 edition then.”

“Guys~” Hoseok tries to gain attention from the both, instead he gets shushed off.

Seokjin found the book and quickly flips through the pages. “The page is torn.” his finger drags along the remains of the missing page. He swiftly shuts his eyes and places his palm on the book. A vivid sight of the missing page gradually becomes visible to him. “Student number 010. Kim Jaejoong. Born on 26th January. Classroom-1 student.” Seokjin slowly opens his eyes to meet Jungkook’s curious one. “Why is his page torn?”

\---

_One month in my new school, 2 weeks after joining I-class._

_Seven days since I discovered my potential._

_And I’m still the same sick kid._

Seokjin has always been a curious kid, which leads him to win many science research competitions. He won his first competition at 8 and continues to do so until present days. Which brings him to where he is standing now, in Mr.Shim’s office. 

“It’s been seven years. He was in the same class as I am. But, the program took a toll on him. So he decided not to go on.”

“Really? If someone found they had a special power, would they want to give up?” Seokjin further questions the older.

“When someone discovers their potential, it should take them right to the finish line. But in reality, there are other factors involved.”

“Mr.Shim, I want to know what actually happened to Kim Jaejoong sunbae.”

The teacher knows that nothing beats Seokjin’s curiosity, thus, he believes that Seokjin can actually practice for his potential with Jaejoong’s belongings.

Seokjin excuses himself from the warehouse with a dusty box on his arms. The box is considerably light but huge in size. Rushing up the stairs to the Ingeniosus dormitory, he accidentally bumps into someone, causing his box to fall off his arms and he himself almost tumbles down the stairs. Shutting his eyes, expecting a heavy impact but instead, an arm catches him by his waist.  
“Clumsy.” A deep voice causes Seokjin to open his eyes to meet a dark, intense gaze.

“T-Taehyung.” He hastily pushes Taehyung and mutters a quick thank you. Seokjin rushes towards his room, ignoring Taehyung who has been standing there the whole time while he was picking up Jaejoong’s belongings.

Seokjin pours the contents on his study table.

A medal  
A jersey jacket  
A book  
A shuttle space  
A pair of glasses  
And an Ingeniosus badge

He stands still, staring at the items for a while, deciding what to do with it.

“Alright….Jaejoong sunbae. Why did you give up on your power?” he mutters by himself as he puts on the jersey jacket and the glasses, both Jaejoong’s, pocketing his. He winces when his eyesight tries to adjust with the indifferent prescriptions. Seokjin walks out of his room, striding along the corridor. His smile widens as he begins to see foreign names embossed on the room nameplates, which supposedly are engraved with his I-classmates name. He stops right in front of a room with Kim Jaejoong’s name on it. 

_‘Ah. Kim Jaejoong’s. Alright, let’s see who is occupying your room now.’_ Seokjin takes off the glasses and wears his instead. _‘Oh Lord….’_

\---

A sound of alarm blaring his ears, wakes Jungkook up from his nap. He stretches his aching body, lazily pulling his body up from the couch. 

“Ugh..” he touches his own arms, still feeling the stickiness from his dried sweat. He fell asleep with his pinstripe-baseball-jersey and knickers on, too tired to even change. Looking out through his balcony, the sun is setting. _‘Probably 6pm’_ , he thought, as his stomach grumbled in starvation. He does remember eating a bar of protein snacks over lunch, but that feels a long time ago. 

Dragging his feet to the small pantry which is provided in every unit of Ingeniosus dorm room, shuffling through the cupboard looking for his last piece of cup ramen but finding two packages of ramen instead. Spam and eggs come next in his mind. Cursing under his breath, he finds out that he runs out of it, which means he needs to rush out to the nearest convenient store to get some. Troublesome.

It wasn’t a good game, he gets a lot of scolding from his coach on today’s practice, and also he just woke up from his short nap, making his mood swings, leaning towards the bad side. Abruptly puts on his slacks and is about to walk out the door when he hears soft mumbles and footsteps from outside. He leans forward to take a peek through the peephole to find a confused looking Seokjin. Jungkook smiles giddily behind the door to a Seokjin mumbling to himself, his fist stops mid air, being indecisive whether to knock on Jungkook’s door or not.

Before Seokjin decides to step away, Jungkook fixes himself, trying to contain his smiles and opens the door. “What’s up?”

Seokjin’s ears redden in embarrassment. “Uhmm...Did you see that?” He scratches his head awkwardly and pulls out a nervous smile. “Can I come in?” He asks instantaneously which catches Jungkook by surprise. Not even giving a chance for Jungkook to reply, Seokjin barges into his unit and heads straight into his bedroom.

“H-hey! What are you doing in my bedroom?” Jungkook trails after him.

“Kim Jaejoong sunbae used to live here.” Seokjin switches his glasses with Jaejoong’s and his eyes start to wander, mouth agape overlooking a whole new image unfolds. 

“The one who resigned?”

Seokjin nods as he walks towards the bedside table, extending his arms, sweeping the empty wall with his palms. The empty wall where Jungkook plans to paste the Patriots poster that he just bought online earlier. “His potential is mathematics, and he seems to enjoy it.” Seokjin describes Jaejoong’s chalkboards full of math formulas and a huge map of the solar system on top of it. “He wanted to become an astronaut.” He adds as he turns back and catches a sight of the study table full of NASA miniatures.

“You know just by seeing it?”

“It’s not hard to tell if someone enjoys what they’re doing.” Seokjin beams from ear to ear. Jungkook swears it’s the sweetest smile he has ever seen. It does not last long as a frown starts to form. “Why would someone with this extremely good potential want to quit?” He looks back at Jungkook, still trying to question the motives. 

Seokjin’s lips start to quiver and turn pale. “Seokjin? Are you okay?”

“I-I think...I’m going to pass out.”

“Seokjin!”

\---

“Hhhmmh…” Seokjin stirs under the soft duvet, he curls himself into a ball, with his eyes still shut and finding it really hard to stretch his eyelids open. He snuggles deeper into the soft, fluffy pillow, oozing out a musky, mix of pine wood scent, surprisingly satisfying his nostrils. He groans in pleasure upon exhaling the scent, pursing his lips into a smile.

“Hey, you’re awake.” 

Seokjin's eyes widen in surprise to realize that he’s not alone in the room. The scent is definitely not his. Staring up at the ceiling and then he sits up to find Jungkook’s sprawling on the floor beside the bed, scrolling on his phone. 

“W-why..am I on your bed?” Seokjin stutters, as he tries to recall what had happened and how he ended up on Jungkook’s bed.

“Don’t think too much, you’re sick.” Jungkook casually responds. He turns off his phone display and sits on his bed, right by where Seokjin’s knee is. His eyes meet Seokjin’s, gazing at him full of worry. “Is the disease you’re having….harmful?” 

Breaking eye contact, Seokjin pulls his legs out of the duvet, setting his feet on the wooden parquet. “Not if I take good care of myself. No stress, no exertion. Whatever it takes to keep the blood pressure down. My mom told me that if I was obedient to her, I’ll be as healthy as everyone.” Seokjin sighs in perturbation. He turns towards Jungkook’s side. “What about you? Have you thought about what kind of potential you want?”

Jungkook shakes his head. He hates to have to think about his potential over and over again, but deep down he knows that he will need to face this someday, and maybe, just maybe Seokjin’s experiences and early indications could be a lead for him to correlate with his too. Maybe he might have missed it. Who knows. “Before your potential is awakened, have you ever thought that you’d want to see the past?” 

“Why would you want to spend time thinking of it, when you’re not even in control of it?

“But I believe that we will find a potential suitable to ourselves. Why is someone like Taehyung able to control computers? Why does Hoseok seem to enjoy losing things? I think potentials are designed to help us. I think when you find your potential, you’ll enjoy it too.”

“I don’t even know if I will ever. I don’t even believe that I am a part of the Ingeniosus.”

Seokjin squeezes Jungkook’s arm gently, both exchange glances for a few tense moments before Seokjin breaks the gaze by swiftly turning towards the bedside table, scribbling words and drawing what it seems like two tiny pets holding hands. He peels off the yellow post-it and pastes it on the wall right beside the night lamp. “I’m the hamster, you’re the rabbit. Together we will conquer the Ingeniosus.”

“A rabbit? Me? Really? I’m not that soft you know...I have muscles. Wanna see?” Jungkook comes forward, dangerously getting closer to Seokjin with his evil smirk and his fingers both gestures unbuttoning his jersey. 

“Ewh no! Go away Jungkook.” Seokjin giggles playfully. His hands anchor on both sides of Jungkook’s shoulder blades, trying to push him away.

A loud bang and heavy footsteps echoing from outside. Both Jungkook and Seokjin look at each other, questioning what that is when finally the bedroom door swings open, revealing a happy looking Hoseok, holding his phone horizontally, which Jungkook presumes that the guy is probably on his daily quest. 

“Yo JK!!!! Look I got the rare it….um…” Hoseok’s mouth agapes as he found both Jungkook and Seokjin, as what he describes and assumes as ‘not proper position’. 

Grasping on Hoseok’s change of expressions when his shocked ones are replaced with an evil jesting smile, Jungkook points out at his friend. “Hey Hoseok it’s not what you think it is!!!!”

“Consider myself invisible, and please proceed.” Hoseok rushes out of Jungkook’s unit, mocking both of his flustered friends with his signature giggles.

“Hey Hoseok! Jung Hoseok!”

\---

“I would like to nominate Namjoon.”

Mr.Shim clasps his hands in excitement. his eyes scanning through the seven students. “Now we have two candidates, Namjoon and Taehyung. Is there anyone else who you would like to nominate?” His eyes scan through the seven students, and stop at an unfocus looking Seokjin. “Kim Seokjin?”

Seokjin almost jumps off his seat. “Y-yes?”

“Everyone else has nominated someone except you, nominate one name please.”

“Uhmm…” Seokjin looks back and forth between the tiles and Mr.Shim. “...Jeon Jungkook.”

Jungkook turns to Hoseok in surprise. He points to himself and mouths “Me?” which earns a quick nod from his buddy.

Mr. Shim sighs. If only Seokjin would pay attention he would not blurt out someone out of the potential candidate names. “I’m happy that you are eager to learn about Kim Jaejoong, but, if you exert yourself in using your potential, you should take a rest. I don’t want to make your mom worry. May I ask you to stop exercising your potential for a few days? Consider it as a short break?” Seokjin is unable to respond as he holds his head down in defeat. 

“Okay, if there’s no objections, I will submit these three names to headmaster Bang.”

\---

“...yes sir….from Yeoksam Rightmind. Do you happen to recall a classmate of yours named Kim Jaejoong?.....Yes the one that’s resigned…...Oh, too bad. It’s okay. Thank you for your time sir. Bye.” 

Seokjin heaves as he hangs up with no result for the sixth time over the past one hour. Sitting on the high-quality carpet, a little too expensive for a mere school library that only a handful of students can access. Seokjin tilts his head to the side as he could feel the person sitting beside him no longer concentrate on the book.

Jungkook raises an eyebrow. “I thought Mr.Shim had requested you to stop using your power? And instead of calling others, why don’t you try calling him directly, since you can see through the torn page.”

“I tried, but it went directly to voicemail.” Seokjin sighs in defeat.

Placing down his long neglected book, Jungkook shifts his seat, settling himself right across Seokjin. Their shoes are in contact with one another due to the narrow space between the shelves. “You really have to find out about him, huh?”

Seokjin meets Jungkook’s eyes again.“Why? Are you not questioning it?” 

Jungkook swats at Seokjin's knee, showing the latter a small frown of disapproval. “Hey, why did you nominate me as the head student?”

Seokjin’s eyes widen. “I didn’t do it to mess with you. I just really thought that you could be a good one. I think...you care about people.” He mutters softly towards the end of the sentence.

Jungkook raises an eyebrow. “The thing is, you don’t believe that Kim Jaejoong sunbae has resigned, do you?”

“Yeah.”

Shaking his head while breathing audibly, he begins to learn about Seokjin’s trait. Nothing could satisfy his curiosity other than finding out the truth himself. “Right, then, let’s do something fun.” 

Jungkook pulls Seokjin up and drags him out of the library, up the stairs, sprinting along the corridors towards the other side of the building. Leaving trails of Seokjin’s plead to slow down. Unlike Jungkook, Seokjin’s body is not built to withstand heavy physical activities. Jungkook slows down as they are approaching the warehouse, motioning Seokjin to keep low and quiet as they are about to enter the archive room. Tiptoeing up the stairs to the mezzanine, Jungkook stops right in front of a stretch of bookcase. Instead of letting go of Seokjin's hand, he glances down on the intertwining skin and then tilts up to meet Seokjin’s awkward expressions, before they both fiddle away. 

“So…” Seokjin almost whispers.

“Uh..yeah...that…”

In realization of their main purpose in that very room, Jungkook fishes out a paperclip from his pocket, unwinding it to a certain form before picking the locks with it. A soft click and Jungkook carefully slides the unlocked glass door. It does not take long before Jungkook finds the file that he’s looking for. With the help of Seokjin’s phone flashlight, both silently read Jaejoong’s resignation form. Not satisfied by what he read, Seokjin places his palm on the paper, right on top of Jaejoong’s signature, trying to focus on the sights that are about to come.

Lucid vision starts to appear, bringing Seokjin back to the warehouse, where Mr. Shim and Jaejoong stood across each other. Back then the warehouse was more dusty and seemed neglected yet capacious. Seokjin steps forward, catching up with the two male disappearing behind the black door, right opposite of the now archive room, trying his best to avoid strings of spider webs and glass shards scattered on the floor. He halts upon hearing Jaejoong voicing his stress to Mr.Shim, Jaejoong’s right hand positions itself on top of what seems like a piece of paper, he scribbles his signature with the familiar, gold coated pen that belongs to his fellow classmate, standing beside him. Seokjin tries to sneak in closer but something is pulling him away from his vision and suddenly he’s back to the present.

“Jaejoong sunbae resigned because he couldn’t keep up. Just like what Mr.Shim said.” Seokjin continues to describe what he saw to Jungkook. “But, really? Someone like him?” He then meets Jungkook’s questioning eyes, before his sight fades away, dragging him into unconsciousness.

\---

“I gave you Kim Jaejoong’s belongings because I want you to exercise your power, not to exert yourself.” It’s been just a few minutes since Seokjin regains consciousness.

Adjusting his sitting position right up on the infirmary bed, Seokjin meets Mr.Shim’s disappointment. “Mr. Shim, I found Kim Jaejoong’s resignation form.”

Mr. Shim is about to reply when the door opens, revealing a beautiful lady in her late 40s. “Seokjin, why did you end up here again?”

“Mom, I just passed out.”

“Why didn’t you listen to me? I told you so many times. Doesn’t matter how talented of a person you are but if you fail to keep yourself alive, everything is useless. As a mother, I am very worried about you.”

Massaging his temple, Seokjin just can’t suppress his piled up emotions. “I understand mom. That’s why you put me in a cage, not letting me do anything. Treating me like a sick kid….”

“Kim Seokjin!”

Sensing the heat between the mother and son, Mr. Shim decides to step in. “Seokjin, I agree with your mom, you pushed yourself too hard. I will need to ban you from I-Class for a week, until you get better.”

Mrs. Kim shakes her head in objection. “No. I’m not sure if I want him to continue his study here, Mr. Shim. Now if you excuse me, I would like to make a call.”

As Mrs. Kim leaves the room, Seokjin swifts his glance from his mother’s disappearing back to his teacher. “Mr.Shim, if I leave the I-Class, will I lose my potential?”

“By being in the program in a conductive environment, you will develop your ability to the fullest. But, if you quit now….” Mr. Shim’s frown forms in between his eyebrows. “Seokjin, I want you to rest for now, okay? Don’t worry about it. There must be a way out.”

\---

After his mother leaves, Seokjin has been quite restless. His mind works on the possibilities as to why Jaejoong resigned. It doesn’t sit well with him and his guts telling him that there might be something fishy in the process. He shifts to the tableside and grabs his phone and types a quick message.

**_‘Jungkook-ah, let’s meet in front of the warehouse in 5.’_ **

Seokjin sneaks out of the infirmary, passing the duty nurse who seems to be watching drama on her phone. Barefooted, he jogs towards the stairs up, towards where the warehouse is located. Takes less than five minutes before Jungkook appears, running towards him with a worried look. 

“Seokjin. Why are you calling me at this time? Did you run away from the infirmary? You’re still sick, aren’t you?”

Sidetracking the bombarding questions, Seokjin pulls Jungkook into the warehouse. He points to the black door located across the archive room. “This is where Kim Jaejoong and Mr.Shim last met each other. There’s something weird about the resignation form. Do you remember the signature on the resignation paper? It was signed by Mr. Shim’s pen, the pen that he always keeps close to him. I think I might find something inside.”

“Okay, so what can I do to help?”

“Can you please help pick the lock?”

“I can’t believe you called me for this.” Jungkook mumbles as his hands trying to reach the paper clip he used earlier that day. He suddenly stops lock-picking, turning to the person beside him. “Wait Seokjin, you have used your potential today. You still looked pale. Can we do this some other time?”

“Don’t worry, Jungkook-ah. I got you here anyway.” Looking back at Seokjin’s pleading eyes, full of determination, he concedes to Seokjin. “I have no time, Jungkook. Today will be my last day with special power.”

With a soft click, the lock opens and Jungkook pulls out the padlock and in a swift motion, Seokjin pulls the knob and rushes in before shutting the door close behind him, leaving Jungkook on the other side of the door.

“Open the door, Seokjin!”

“I’m sorry Jungkook-ah! I’m so sorry.” Seokjin slides in an old wooden chair under the knob to prevent Jungkook from smashing the rusty door open. 

Seokjin puts on Jaejoong’s glasses that he has been keeping close to him the entire time. He tries to ignore the constant banging from Jungkook, calling out his name and shuts his eyes, concentrating on his surroundings. The moment he opens his eyes, he finds glitch-looking documents scattered on top of a worn out wooden desk. He jogs towards the desk and touches it. This time he looks up to see a broken mirror, probably from the ballet practice room, right across where he’s currently standing. An image of Jaejoong, taking out the documents from his backpack, looking around as if trying to spot a perfect place to hide it. But then the vision starts to shift, showing three men holding Jaejoong down on a chair in a forceful manner. Seokjin’s head starts to spin as his vision starts to distort and falls to the ground. Lying on the cold, dusty, concrete floor, he forces himself to open his eyes, a pair of heels can be seen strutting towards the where the documents are. Seokjin tries to turn his head but is too weak to do so. As he sees the lady with the clacking heels disappears behind the black door, a loud bang and another form appears running towards him.

“Seokjin-ah!” 

“Jungkook-ah, Kim Jaejoong did not resign. He found out the school’s secret.” Seokjin utters a weak reply before losing consciousness again.

\---

“Mrs. Kim, I assure you that Seokjin is getting better. We have the medical results. Please don’t take him out of the Ingeniosus class.” Mr. Shim tries to reason out but it seems to no avail. Seokjin tries his best to not let his tears fall, he knows how persistent his mother has been and that somehow reflects on himself, being hard headed and all. He knows that there’s no way Mr. Shim could convince her. He knows what is coming next as both her and Mr. Shim left him alone with Jungkook.

Even though Seokjin holds an expressionless face, Jungkook knows that it hurts Seokjin more than anything. Jungkook shifts himself closer to Seokjin, he squeezes Seokjin’s pale hand.

“My mom will talk to headmaster Bang. I think this is the end for my potential seeking journey.” 

Jungkook doesn’t understand why he does what he does, but it feels just right for him to welcome Seokjin in his arms, softly rocking him until drowsiness from the medicines starts to kick off.

\---

The day has come where Seokjin is forced to leave the Ingeniosus dorm. Jungkook has been restless for the past 3 days. He has been skipping his baseball daily sparring as he no longer has the mood to do anything. Even though it has nothing to do with him nor his education, or say, suppose to, but the fact that Seokjin, the person who he thinks deserves to graduate as an Ingeniosus, more than he himself, is forced to drop out.

Turning off his bedside alarm, his eyes immediately search for a piece of sticky-notes with a bunny and a hamster drawing, sticking nicely just by the night lamp. Jungkook peels it off, taking a closer look at the strokes, forming the bunny ears. He recalls the night when Seokjin drew it and gave him assuring words. Words that never in his life, would he ever expect someone to say to him. Seokjin understands Jungkook. That is all it takes for Jungkook to jolt out of his cocoon and sprint to Seokjin’s vacant unit. He runs down to stairs towards the parking lot.

“Seokjin!”

“Jungkook?” Seokjin's eyes dilate in surprise as he turns his head towards the running figure. “Wh-”

Jungkook shuts him with a pair of strong arms around his wide shoulders. “I love you.”

“Wha-t…?”

In realization of what he just blurted out, he peels himself off Seokjin, eyes going back and forth the surprised looking mother and son. “I-I mean…don’t go, Seokjin-ah.” Jungkook walks towards the car where Seokjin’s mother freezes.“Mrs. Kim, please don’t let him quit Ingeniosus. I never hoped to be here but my friend asked me to follow so I did. My mom agreed. My mom said if she let me stay home, I’d continue to be a good-for-nothing boy.”

She takes a step closer towards Jungkook, studying his face for a while. “I’m not surprised that your parents thought of you that way. You’re a healthy kid. But Seokjin...he was born with a health condition.”

“Mrs. Kim, I have no idea what I like and what my talent is. I can’t even be bothered to do anything useful for my own sake. But Seokjin is the one who learned those things from the program. He’s so determined. I don’t think it’s fair that I get to stay on this while he has to go. To tell you the truth, I’m the sick one. Seokjin is perfectly healthy.”

“You don’t understand.” Mrs. Kim heaves as she walks past Jungkook to grab the last box from Seokjin’s hand and place it in the trunk. “Let’s go Jin.” She then turns back and grabs Seokjin’s hand. 

Jungkook extends his hand to hold on Mrs. Kim’s arm, an action which the older is not exactly pleased with. “Please, Mrs.Kim, please don’t take him away.” Jungkook pleads as his hold gets a little harder. “Please don’t make him quit what he loves to do.”

Mrs. Kim’s eyes grow wider for a few before it finally softens. “I understand what you said. Let’s go, Seokjin. Let’s get you a comprehensive check up. If everything is alright, I will drop you back here.”

Jungkook let go of the elder's hand and bow in respect. “Thank you, Mrs.Kim.” His sight turns to search for Seokjin’s orb, smiling in subtle as he mouths a silent ‘thank you’ to Jungkook.

Watching the sedan driving further and slowly disappearing at the exit gate, he does not realize that Mr. Shim is just right by the corner, standing by the curb, witnessing what had happened for the past minutes. “No matter what I said to convince Mrs. Kim, she never listened. But, she did listen to you Jungkook.”

Jungkook quickly greets his teacher with a bow. “I can’t take the credit Mr. Shim.”

Mr. Shim places his hand on Jungkook’s back, patting his back in the process. “You’re not a good-for-nothing kid, I’m glad to have you as my student.”

\---

“Alright students, headmaster Bang have selected the head student. I have to inform you beforehand that his decision is not only based on the grades or talents, it’s also based on the leadership potential of each individual. By this, I announce Kim Namjoon as the head student.” A series of congratulatory hand claps replace the once silence class. Jimin claps the loudest, ogling at his boyfriend with a proud look on his face.

“It should’ve been you bro.” Hoseok whispers which earns an eye-rolling Jungkook.

As if on cue, Seokjin taps on Jungkook’s shoulder. “Hey, Jungkook, I know you asked Mr.Shim to remove you from the list.”

“Like he would pick me anyway if my name was included.”

Seokjin heaves. “Don’t say that, you never know. Just like how you entered this class. You need to believe in yourself.” Jungkook turns back to Hoseok as if asking for backup but instead he gets a You’re-on-your-own-bro look from Hoseok.

“I shouldn’t have talked to your mom to get you back. Now I’m starting to regret it.” Jungkook complains.

Folding his arms, Seokjin turns his sitting position towards Jungkook. “So you’re gonna use this card every time you lose an argument with me, hm?

“I swear to god you both bicker like old couples.” Hoseok comments, which earns equally deadly-stares from the two subjects.

Jungkook side glances to where Namjoon is sitting, Mr. Shim seems to be occupied by the new head student. He taps on Seokjin’s arm and leans forward. “Seokjin, by the way, what did you see in the warehouse the other night?” he whispers.

“I didn’t see anything. I passed out the moment I stepped into the warehouse.”

“But Seokjin...you said…”

“Hey stop talking in class and pay attention, both of you.” Mr.Shim disperses the conversation and resumes teaching the class on today’s topic, “Correlations between social neuroscience and autonomous sensory...”

Jungkook feels something is off, but his stomach starts to grumble and decides to start thinking on what to eat for lunch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Seokjin's Moodboard](https://twitter.com/fuckyeahjinkook/status/1279778575038640130?s=21)
> 
> And yes...Jin fainted a little too much in this chap. Poor Jinnie


End file.
